propellafandomcom-20200214-history
Jorryn "Jack" French Janneva / Nimue Nanami Nincanegue
Introduction Jorryn and Nimue are 14-year-old freshmen at Ren'ai Academy. For quality role-playing purposes, their abilities have been nerfed, but there is not yet any existing material that represents the limits of their abilities. Abilities Imagination Engine Jorryn and Nimue share the same ability with different specialisations: The Imagination Engine. This ability allows the user to project forcefields as well as bolster combat ability simply by using willpower. The appearance of this ability is in any form and shape according to what the user thinks about; thus the name Imagination Engine. The two girls' specialisations are named Melee and Range respectively to simplify things. The absolute maximum uptime of this ability without rest is generally 15 minutes for the Melee-type and 10 minutes for the Ranged-type, although hardier users may hold out for even longer, while frailer users will find themselves falling far short. It should be noted that few Melee-users make it past 10 minutes on a regular basis. The huge power drain of this ability often means that the users have to eat a lot more and rest well after prolonged usage (over five minutes). Melee Jorryn possesses the Melee type. In this type, the user can project anything they want, but with a strong caveat: the projection limit is 10 metres away from the user. Any further than that and the projection simply dissipates, nullifying any attempts to fire projectiles using this version of the ability. However, this type is much less of a drain on the user compared to the Ranged type, and also requires less training to be able to use effectively. The melee-type also allows the user to raise a forcefield reflexively with enough training. Ranged Nimue possesses the Ranged type. This type is truly deserving of the name "Imagination Engine". There are no limits on the ability beyond the ability of the user's body to handle the strain of prolonged usage and the imagination as well as willpower of the user. It is entirely possible to destroy something hundreds of miles away with this ability without touching it. The user is also able to project the forcefield at any range, protecting anything instantly. It goes without saying that the further and more powerfully the ability is manifested, a larger amount of mental energy is required by the user. This type is heavily reliant on the user's conscious direction, and as such the user can be caught off-guard and incapacitated, especially with bad reflexes. High Spatial Awareness Only Nimue possesses this, but Jorryn appears to have it. The user is highly aware of their surroundings. When unfocused, the user can detect moving objects within 180 degrees and 10 metres of the direction he/she is facing. When focused, the user can detect moving objects within a 30 metre radius. Regeneration Only Jorryn has this. The user heals from wounds faster than normal, and heals from wounds that usually wouldn't heal. It takes a night to heal most bruises and cuts. Serious lacerations take maybe a week to heal. Digits that have been cut off take a week, whereas a whole limb might take a month if the person survives. Category:Characters